


One Piece Character Diaries

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A read-through of secret diaries written by One Piece characters and their innermost secrets and fetishes





	One Piece Character Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluejam is a pervert

5th May 1838  
Today was humid. Too humid. Good news is that I met my secret crush. He is 10 years old.

6th June 1838  
I was hired by a certain man to capture my crush. The monetary reward is great, but it doesn't compare to the foreplay. I think I'll try some kinky stuff before I had him over.

7th June 1838  
My crush is delicious when he squirms. There may or may not be something wet in my pants. I am jealous of his status and his ability to make grown men wet themselves.

8th June 1838  
I was offered a deal, and if I succeed, I would be elevated to my crush's status. I would be able to see him every day.

9th June 1838  
I was betrayed. How dare they play me for fools? And more importantly, how dare they try and separate me from my crush?!  
Oh well......guess dying is not so bad.  
Also, bananas.  
Goodbye.


End file.
